experiment_group_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Character: Troy Sanchez
Basic Information Name: Troy Sanchez Sex: Male Birth Date: July 7 Species: Norway Rat Birthplace: Chicago, USA Early Life Troy was the son of a prostitute, and never really knew either of his parents. He left his home at age seven, and fell in with a local gang. Although he was very young, he was still made to undergo an initiation. He was terrified at first, but when he went, he suddenly felt no fear. The ringleader told him that it was his initiation to scar himself with a switchblade. In a state of mind that he would grow used to, he showed no emotion, no fear and no sign of pain as he put the scar on the left side of his face, a cross. This gained him notoriety in the gang, and he was integrated. He learned how to fight, and completely drowned out any fear he had as a child. His willpower was unrivaled, and because of this, he became the gang's hitman and brawler. He won a lot of fights easily, but his defining moment was when a rival gang brought in a brawler of their own to fight the unstoppable "Trainwreck" Troy. The fight was brutal and violent, and the newcomer had Troy pinned down, and mangled his ears with a broken beer bottle. This threw Troy into a state of rage, and he forced his way on top where he pounded on his opponent with the intent to kill. He was dragged off by three of his gangmates, leaving his opponent's face bloody and unrecognizeable. He was fifteen at the time. Troy's ears were beyond saving, and they were removed by doctors. Troy hated how he looked, and was very insecure about his appearance, and developed deep-seated insecurities. If someone brought up the fateful fight, he would immediately become defensive and lash out at the offender. When he got the invitation for the experiment, he left quietly without telling anyone. The Experiment At first, Troy was closed off to the other members there, and was particularly hostile to Tristan. The rabbit was a reflection of everything he didn't like about himself. The rabbit was timid, weak, vulnerable and always scared. However, the more time he spent with Tris, the more he became partial toward him. They even became friends by the end of the experiment, but they both still had their own issues to deal with. For Troy, it was his anger issues and antisocial tendencies. Personal Life At the conclusion of the experiment some of the psychiatrists, who had seen the effect that Troy and Tris had on one another recommended that they live together after the experiment. They followed the advice, and rented out an apartment together. For a few years, they lived together, and just like the staff of the experiment predicted, things started to improve in both of them. Troy was starting to open up and get more personal, feel less angry, and develop a real emotional connection with someone. Tris was getting less afraid of everything as his PTSD began to subside. They became fast friends, and may have even gone a little further than that. The two would cuddle if Tris had an anxiety attack, and would sleep in the same bed more than sometimes. One valentine's day, Troy was a bit down, and bought a few bottles of wine. The two got a little tipsy, and may have covered a few bases. This made things awkward the next morning, and started a moral conflict inside Troy's mind. However, Tris seemed more happy around him, and Troy decided he would just go with it. Years later, Tris had one particularly bad bout with his PTSD, and his episode triggered and aneurysm. Troy called an ambulance, but it came too late. He softly sang "You are my Sunshine" as Tris died in his arms. The loss of his unofficial lover drove him over the edge. He returned to Chicago, desperate for some familiar places. But his old gang was there, and heralded his arrival. But when Troy mentioned that he wanted to leave the gang, they turned hostile. He was told that he would pay with his life for leaving the gang, like he agreed. Troy was not in the mood to be trifled with, and fought them without hesitating, killing all of them with his butterfly knife. The next year was spent in a drunken stupor, wandering around Illinois and fighting in assorted streets and bars. Fighter.JPG|Troy is willing to win the fight, no matter the cost. Stargazing.JPG Fight.JPG places to be.JPG Mistletoe.JPG Troy's Christmas.JPG Shippy.JPG My gay friend.JPG Professional Career The only career that Troy had before was manager of a fast food restaurant. That is, until Harris found him wandering around Springfield with a bottle of Miller Lite in his fist and took him back to his vacation house there where Troy sobered up. Harris offered him a job in his agency, and Troy accepted. So, for many years, Troy fought in behalf of Harris and his cause. He still deeply missed Tris, and the thought of not having him there made Troy sad without fail. During his time being employed, he went out to a bar and got in a fight. He won, but was hurt and went to the emergency room. An emergency medical technician named Alastor treated him, and offered to drive the drunken Troy back to where he lived. Eventually the two became good friends and Alastor, who was gay, came out to him. Troy, startled, told him he wasn't interested in a relationship. Alastor only laughed, saying that he already had a boyfriend and didn't think about Troy like that.